Jack Take Two
by believable-pen
Summary: Jack and Ianto go on a Weevil hunt, but Jack just isn't the same after they let it get away...


Jack Take Two

As Ianto walked back to the car after the Weevil hunt, he noticed that Jack was limping.

"Are you alright? You're limping."

"I'm fine. Just get in the car."

Ianto frowned. Maybe Jack was in pain.

"Owen can take a look at your leg when we get back." He smiled.

"It'll be healed by then, so what's the use." Jack didn't look at him.

"I….was just concerned."

"Well, don't be. I'm a big boy now."

They drove back to the Hub in total silence. Ianto stole sideways glances at Jack. Once at the Hub, Ianto went to the coffee machine to make fresh coffee. But Jack had other ideas.

"Leave that," he called to Ianto from the doorway of his office. "I need some reports made out. You can do it in the Information Centre. Do a stint in there this afternoon."

Owen looked at Gwen, raising an eyebrow. "He sounds pissed off."

Gwen nodded.

Ianto went up to Jack's office to collect the reports. Jack pointed to a folder on the edge of his desk. Ianto picked it up and when to leave, but he stopped and turned to face Jack.

"Have I done something wrong, Cariad?"

Jack threw down his pen and sighed. "Not everything revolves around you, Ianto. Get those reports done." He picked up his pen and carried on with his paperwork.

Feeling totally dejected, Ianto went down the stairs and across to the sliding door. He didn't look at the rest of the team as he passed by them. Going along the corridor to the lift, Ianto sighed deeply. Taking the lift up four floors, Ianto arrived outside the entrance to the Information Centre. Once inside, he put the folder down, switched on the computer and unlocked the outer door through which the public came. Sitting down in front of the computer, Ianto's mind drifted back to the Weevil hunt.

"_Weevil sighting," said Tosh. "Bute Park."_

_Jack moved towards the sliding door. "Ianto, you're with me."_

_Owen was glad for once. He was busy doing an autopsy on a body found floating in the Bay._

"_Keep us informed." This from Jack._

"_Will do, Jack."_

_Jack tossed the car keys top Ianto, as they entered the Tourist Information Centre.. "You drive."_

_Ianto smiled. "Today we don't risk life and limb." Ianto looked at Jack. Mine that is."_

"_Cute, Ianto," he smiled as they got into the SUV._

"_Anytime, Jack."_

_Ianto drove them to Bute park over by the Main Police Station. Getting out of the car, Ianto spotted a Weevil._

"_Split up," shouted Jack._

_They chased the Weevil for almost twenty minutes, before it disappeared._

"_Damn," said Ianto, heading off to find Jack._

That's when he saw him limping.

Ianto opened the Documents file and gave the report a name, then he started typing.

Owen went up to Jack's office. "I thought you told Ianto he wouldn't be in the Centre today."

Jack didn't look up. "He's typing out a report."

"Which he usually does at Gwen's workstation, when the Centre is closed."

Jack held up his hands in mock surrender. "Okay. Go get him."

Owen shook his head. "No, Jack. That's down to you." And he left the office.

Putting his pen down, Jack stood up and walked to his office door. He looked down into the Hub below. They were all looking at him. Going down the stairs, Jack moved out through the sliding door and up to the TIC.

"I'm sure you'll have a lovely time," said Ianto. "The Bay is calm and there's a slight breeze."

The couple thanked him and left.

Jack appeared at the secret door. "Seems I forgot you weren't working in here today. Why don't you finish that inside?"

"I've already started it. I'll finish it here. If you don't mind."

Jack shook his head. "See you later then." He went back through the dor, "And for the record, you haven't done anything wrong." He forced a smile.

Ianto just nodded and got back to the reports.

Half an hour later, Ianto went back into the Hub, taking the reports up to Jack's office and leaving them on his desk.

Jack was just coming up the stairs as Ianto was leaving. "All done?" he asked. "Thanks," then. "I thought, to make up for my bad mood, dinner and a movie tonight. Your choice." He smiled.

"I'd like that," said Ianto.

Jack went passed him to his office.

Ianto walked to the kitchen area and started the coffee machine. He glanced up at Jack's office. He was watching Ianto.

Neither man smiled.

As Ianto took the coffee's round, Owen remarked, "What's pissed him off? He was in a good mood when he left here."

Ianto shrugged. "The Weevil got the better of us. Jack was limping."

"Not like him."

"No," said Ianto, giving out the drinks.

When he took Jack his coffee, Ianto moved cautiously. Jack noticed.

"I promise I won't bite."

Ianto smiled shyly.

"Sit down," said Jack.

Ianto sat opposite Jack.

"Sorry about earlier. I hate when they get away."

"We'll get it, we always do."

"Yeah." Jack sat back, putting his hands behind his head. "Where do you wanna eat tonight?"

"How about that French Restaurant in town by the monument. We haven't been there before."

"And the movie?"

"The Illusionist."

Jack nodded. "Good choice."

"Thanks."

Jack eyed the young man before him. "Need anything. Coffee? Biscuits? Other essentials?"

"Yes, sugar and maybe some new mugs," Ianto looked at Jack's. "They are getting a bit tatty."

"My cup, tatty? Never!"

Ianto laughed for the first time since Bute Park. "I'll get you a special one, I promise."

"You better. Now, get out of here, and take Gwen with you."

Ianto didn't need to be told twice. Going down to Gwen, he told her, "Jack said we're to go shopping."

Gwen smiled. "Queen Street, here we come!" She laughed.

Owen had just finished the autopsy and was writing notes on a clipboard. "Weevil bite to the back of the neck. But death was by drowning." He took off his surgical gloves and then the plastic apron. "I'm glad you made up with Ianto. I hate to see him down."

"And all over nothing, really. Still, I'll make it up to him tonight."

"Spare me the details, Jack."

They laughed.

"So, Owen, you got plans for tonight?"

"You know me, Jack. Cruise a few bars. Meet a few ladies. The usual."

"Sounds like fun."

"Can be," Owen handed Jack the report. "Death by drowning. The bite can be explained as injuries sustained while in the Bay."

"Hand it over to the Police?"

"Yeah. Saves us a job."

Jack nodded. "Okay."

Tosh pushed a few buttons on her keyboard. "The Rift seems to have settled down."

"Don't speak too soon," said Jack.

"Think that Weevil will be back?"

"Nah. Not that one." Jack smiled.

"Maybe you're right. It seemed to disappear earlier. One minute it was there with you, the next, it was gone."

"Must be my 51st Century pheromones," Jack joked, feigning a smile.

"Yeah, that must be it," replied Owen. "Right, I gotta get this body ready for the police and clean up the autopsy room."

Jack went back to his office and closed the door. Leaning against it, he smiled wickedly.

Ianto and Gwen bought half a dozen new mugs and sugar to last a few months. Gwen also bought a new pair of jeans and a top. Ianto agreed with her choice.

"I like shopping with you Ianto. Rhys hates shoppin' for clothes. Well, shoppin' full stop, really."

"I don't know why. It's quite therapeutic."

Gwen smiled. "You make me laugh."

Ianto bowed his head slightly. "Thank you."

"Well, we better be getting' back. Don't want Jack to blow a fuse now, do we?"

"No. He's in a bit of a mood since the Weevil hunt."

"Yeah, I mean. What was all that about?"

Ianto shrugged, then smiled. "He's taking me out to dinner and a movie tonight. My choice." Ianto winked.

"Oh, sting him," Gwen laughed.

"I am. I opted for that new French Restaurant."

"The one by the monument?"

"Mmm."

"Oh, nice. I wish Rhys would take me there."

"Yep, and a movie after."

"Oh. Fed, movie, bed," joked Gwen. "Sounds like fun to me,"

"It will be," said Ianto, putting the shopping on the back seat of the SUV.

On the way back, Gwen and Ianto chatted and laughed.

Jack was waiting by Gwen's workstation when thye got back and could hear them laughing as they entered the corridor leading to the sliding door.

Once inside he said, "Sounds like you two had fun."

"Mmm," said Gwen. "We did."

"Good. Ianto, coffee." He smiled that 'Jack' smile.

"Coming up, Jack." Ianto went straight to the kitchen.

"Gwen, could you please check with PC Davidson. See if there's been anymore sightings?"

"Okay, Jack."

Owen came back from the vault, where the body from the Bay was being stored. "And can you tell him that body we got from the Bay was a drowning? They can pick it up from our usual agency tomorrow morning."

"Will do."

While Ianto made the coffee, Jack watched him from his office window. Ianto could feel his eyes burrowing into his back. Nervously, he turned around, but Jack walked back to his desk.

When he'd made the coffee, Ianto took Gwen abd Tosh theirs first. Then he went to Owen. Jack, he left until last.

Placing the tray on the couch, Ianto climbed the stairs to Jack's office. For the first time in a very long time, Ianto knocked before going in.

"What's with the knocking?"

"Just being polite."

"Okay," Jack shook his head and smiled.

Ianto placed the new mug on Jack's desk.

Picking it up, Jack frowned. "Captain America. I love it!"

"I couldn't find one that said Captain Jack." Ianto smiled.

"Right. This is good."

"May I?" Ianto indicated to the chair.

Jack nodded.

"About earlier. When I asked if I'd done something wrong."

Jack tilted his head on one side. "Yeah."

"I….I thought it might be because I didn't catch the Weevil." Ianto looked at his hands.

Jack stood up, rounded his desk and perched on the edge beside Ianto. "No, it was me. I let it get away, not you. Sorry. Didn't mean to make you feel that way." Leaning forward, Jack took Ianto's face in both of his hands, kissing his lips. "Tonight, I'll make up for it. I promise."

Ianto relaxed and smiled. "And I'll let you. I promise."

They kissed again and then Ianto went down to the archives to file the reports he'd typed out earlier. Jack had signed them. By the time he came back up, Gwen, Tosh and Owen were getting ready to go home.

"See you tomorrow, Ianto," said Gwen. "Have a good evening."

"Night, Gwen. I will."

Gwen smiled "I know you will. Lucky bastard."

Ianto went back to the kitchen and washed the mugs, leaving them to dry. As he was wiping his hands, Jack crept up behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist.

"How about I start making things up to you right now?" He kissed the nap of Ianto's neck, then gave it a gentle bite. "Mmm. I love you."

Ianto turned in his arms. "I love you, too."

They kissed.

Jack took Ianto's hand and led him to the old couch. "I wanna love you."

Ianto melted into Jack's arms as he skilfully undressed him and lay him on the couch. Jack teased Ianto, almost making him beg for release. Ianto exploded into Jack's hand, his body shaking from the orgasm.

His body bathed in sweat, Ianto looked at Jack. "Wow! That was amazing."

Jack kissed the tip of his nose. "Good." He smiled. "There will be more of the same, later."

Standing up, Jack walked back to the kitchen and poured himself a glass of milk. Ianto lay on the couch, watching him. He'd never seen Jack drink plain milk before.

Jack raised the glass, feeling Ianto watching him. "I'm real thirsty."

Ianto smiled and, standing, gathered his clothes and headed for Jack's

Office and the bunker style bedroom he shared with Jack.

Getting into the shower, Ianto began to wash himself. A noise from behind him made Ianto turn. Jack stood there naked. He roughly turned Ianto back around and almost pinned him to the shower wall. Pushing a knee between his legs, he parted them and entered Ianto without preparation. Ianto bit the inside of his top lip to stop from crying out. As Jack moved inside him, the pain lessened. They came together amidst groans of passion and Jack's laughter. Victorious in his quest to pleasure his lover.

His job done, Jack got out of the shower, leaving Ianto weak at the knees. Finishing his shower, Ianto grabbed a towel and dried himself. Going back to their bedroom, he watched as Jack dressed himself and climb the ladder back up to his office.

Dressing in slacks and a blazer, Ianto went up to Jack's office. Jack wasn't there. Ianto looked out into the Hub. No Jack.

"Jack? Jack!"

No answer.

Jack didn't return that night, or the next morning. It was almost 2pm before he reappeared via the secret lift.

Ianto watched as Jack stepped of the stone slab. "I thought we were going out last night. Where were you, Jack?"

"I was out, Ianto. I don't answer to you." He walked passed Ianto and up to his office.

All Ianto could do was watch his go.

"You two didn't have a barny after we left last night, did ya?"

Ianto ignored him, preferring to go to the archives instead, where he busied himself for the next few hours. When he came back up, Jack was waiting for him on the couch.

"Aren't you the least bit curious where I've been all night?"

"Would you tell me?"

"No."

"Didn't think so." Ianto walked to Gwen's workstation. "I have to type out Owen's report on the body found in the Bay." He sat down.

Jack walked up behind him, placing his hands on Ianto's shoulders. "Do you have to do that right now?" He kissed the top of Ianto's head.

Ianto sighed. "Yes."

"Spoil sport." He stepped back, but left his hands on Ianto's shoulders. "You wanna do the Restaurant and movie tonight?"

"Are you going to be here, Jack?"

"Tussah!"

Ianto shrugged the hands of his shoulders.

"Yes, I'll be here, alright?" Leaning forward, he blew into Ianto's ear. "Let me love you."

"Not now, Jack." Ianto answered.

Jack grabbed hold of the chair, spinning it round so Ianto was facing him. "Are you saying no to me?"

"I said, not now."

Jack gritted his teeth. "That's once, Yan. Don't let it get to three." Then he walked away.

Ianto felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. "Phew." He let out the breath he'd been holding.

About 25 minutes later, Ianto closed down the computer after printing out the typed report. Putting it into a folder, he took it to Jack's office.

"Finished?" asked Jack, smiling.

"Yes," replied Ianto.

"Good. Ready to go for dinner? I'm starved."

Ianto wasn't, but thought better of saying that to Jack after his earlier outburst. "Yes." He lied.

Jack took him by the hand and together they walked like that to the car.

On the way into town, Jack was talkative and jovial, nothing like earlier.

_SOMETHING MUST BE BOTHERING JACK, HE'S NOT USUALLY SO AGGRESSIVE. NOT TO ME_, thought Ianto.

Jack parked and they walked the rest of the way, still hand in hand, to the Restaurant. There was a corner table left and Jack sauntered over to it, showing Ianto off to the other diners.

Ianto blushed.

After the waiter had taken their order, Jack leaned across the table, kissing Ianto.

He blushed again.

"What? I want everyone to know you're mine. Nothing wrong with that, is there?"

Ianto thought before answering. "No." He lied.

"Right answer, Yan."

Jack had an evil glint in his eyes and it scared Ianto.

After the meal, they walked down passed the Millennium Stadium, where the VUE complex was. Ianto picked a movie, The Illusionist and they went inside. They sat about eight rows up in the middle.

Even before the lights dimmed, Jack was trying to make out with Ianto.

Ianto squirmed in his seat as Jack put his hand against his groin.

"Jack!" He pushed the hand away.

Jack wasn't at all happy. "That's twice, Ianto!"

Ianto swallowed hard.

Jack put his hand back and squeezed, bringing tears to Ianto's eyes.

Before the movie was over, Jack had undone Ianto's zipper and put his hand inside. It was useless for Ianto to protest and his body had a mind of it's own. He was brought to climax twice, causing Ianto quite a bit of embarrassment. Jack just brushed it off, as if it were an everyday occurrence for them.

Ianto was not at all happy. He was uncomfortable, hot and he felt dirty.

Jack dragged Ianto back towards the SUV.

"Let's get back to the Hub and get naked. I really want you, Yan." Stopping, Jack Took Ianto into his arms, kissing him. "You're so beautiful. I want you, now." Running a hand down his back, Jack grabbed Ianto's butt and squeezed.

"Jack, not here."

Jack's head flew up to look at Ianto in the eye. His own eyes looked black with anger. "That's three, Ianto."

Without warning, Jack pushed Ianto into the road. Unable to stop in time, a bus hit him in the back, knocking his to the ground.

Jack walked off.

The bus driver got out to see if Ianto was alright.

"I saw that, mate! He pushed you in front of my bus! Shall I call the police?"

"No!" Getting up, Ianto looked at his grazed hands, then the back of Jack as he walked off without him.

"It was my fault. Really, it's nothing." His back and shoulders hurt. Both palms were scrapped. "I'm fine." He tried to smile. Looking up, he noticed the bus was a Number 8. "I need a single to Mermaid Quay, please."

He couldn't believe he'd said that, after what Jack had done to him. His flat was just over 300 yards away, so why was he going back to the man who had just tried to kill him?

What price love?

On the way to Mermaid Quay, Ianto thought about what just happened. Did Jack see the bus coming or had he just pushed him out of anger? Either way, Ianto had to confront Jack.

This couldn't go on. He was afraid of what Jack might do next. Afraid of the man he loved. They had to talk. Clear the air.

Getting off the bus, Ianto crossed the street by Tesco and walked quickly towards the Quay area. When he reached the stairs leading down to the boardwalk, and the TIC, Ianto looked down at the door that would eventually lead him into the Hub. Ianto's heart was beating in his chest like \a bass drum. He licked his top lip as he walked to the door, unlocked it and went into the office inside.

Jack was in his office, watching Ianto's every move since he got off the bus, on the monitor. He allowed himself a smile. "Gottcha!"

As Ianto entered the Hub, Jack walked down the stairs from his office. He began to walk up them.

"I did warn you, Yan."

Ianto waited until Jack was level him. "Why, Cariad? What did I ever do to you to deserve this?" Ianto showed Jack his grazed palms.

"You defied me!"

Ianto shook his head. I am a private person, Jack, you know that. And….all this….this public show of affection. I can't handle it all yet."

"Then you'll just have to learn, won't you? If you wanna stay with me, that is."

If Ianto didn't know any better, he'd swear Jack was poking his tongue out at him, metaphorically speaking.

It was too much for Ianto to take. Lashing out suddenly, he hit Jack in the mouth. "You bastard! I've given you everything!"

Wiping blood from his lip, Jack sneered at Ianto. "And you enjoyed every minute of it. Don't try to deny it, either. You were glad we shot Lisa dead. Admit it, Ianto. You got me. That's what you wanted all along. A piece of me! To be in _my _bed!"

"Stop it."

"With me inside you!"

"Stop it!"

"A man!"

"STOP! IT!" Ianto put his hands over his ears and collapsed on the stairs. "Please, just stop."

"The truth hurts, huh?"

"I loved Lisa."

"Until you met me."

"Why are you bring so cruel?"

"Because I can." Jack laughed.

Ianto buried his face in his hands. "I thought you loved me."

Jack laughed, sitting on the step beside Ianto. "I do, but you have to do as I tell you. I _own _you, Ianto Jones. Suit an all."

Hearing those words, Ianto stood up. "No one _owns _me, Jack. Not even you." He walked up to Jack's office.

Jack stayed where he was.

Ianto returned moments later carrying his duffle bag. "I'm going to my flat tonight."

Jack grabbed his arm. "Don't do anything you might regret later, Yan."

"I won't," came the reply. "Now let me go."

Jack released his grip and Ianto left.

Jack mooched around the Hub getting angrier and angrier, that he'd allowed Ianto to leave and walk out on him. Getting his coat, Jack left the Hub, heading for Ianto's flat.

Ianto had just finished unpacking the few things he'd brought back with him and was just making coffee when he heard the front door being kicked open.

"Yan, you're coming back with me. Pack your things." Bellowed Jack.

Ianto walked into the living room to confront Jack. "You tried to kill me, Jack!"

He laughed. "Oh, that? That was just a love tap. Look at you. You're okay. Maybe a bit bruised." Jack stepped closer to Ianto. "Go pack your things and we'll forget you ever walked out on me."

Ianto shook his head. "No, Jack, I'm staying here."

"I'll ask you one more time. Go pack."

"No."

Jack moved so fast, Ianto didn't see it coming as he overpowered him. Knocking him to the ground and dazing Ianto, Jack straddled him, hitting him in the side of the head. Pulling at Ianto's belt, Jack undid his trousers then pulled them and his boxers down. Taking off his shoes and sock, Jack pulled the clothing off. Jack leered at Ianto as he turned him onto his stomach and raped him, then continued to beat him around the head and body.

By the time Jack left, Ianto was semi conscious and bleeding badly from the nose and mouth. Crawling over to his phone, he managed to call Owen.

"Owen Harper."

"Owen!"

"Ianto? Ianto, what's wrong?"

"Please, can….can you come over?"

"Are you okay?"

Ianto began to cry. "No!"

"I'm on my way."

The line went dead.

"Ianto?"

When Owen arrived he was shocked to see the state Ianto was in. Grabbing the duvet from the bedroom, he covered Ianto then asked, "Who did this, Ianto?"

Ianto was crying softly. "Jack."

"The bastard!"

Owen took Ianto into his arms, rocking him gently. "It's okay. I'm here now. It's gonna be okay."

Owen bathed Ianto's bruised face and helped him into the bedroom. Sitting him on the bed, he helped Ianto take the rest of his clothes off. He was horrified to see the bruising on his back and shoulder.

"Did Jack do this, too?"

Ianto nodded. "He got angry and pushed me under a bus."

Owen got his mobile phone out and punched in 999. "Ambulance, please. Flat 4, 93 St Mary Street," pause. "Yeah. Assault victim. Male. 25. Sexual and battery. Thanks." Owen put his phone away. He saw the look on Ianto's face. "You need medical attention, mate. I can't do that here."

Ianto reluctantly nodded.

The ambulance arrived and Ianto was put on a heart monitor and oxygen, before being taken to St Helens Hospital.

Owen stayed with Ianto until the ambulance pulled away, then he got out his phone again to call Gwen and Tosh before he went to the Hub.

"Gwen it's Owen. Ianto's in the hospital Jack raped and beat him."

"Nice one Owen. Stop prating around." She laughed.

"I'm deadly serious, Gwen."

"God, Owen! Why?"

"Jack's not been actin' right since the Weevil hunt the other night."

"But to do that to Ianto….I'll get right over to St Helens. Does Tosh know?"

"No. I'm just gonna call her."

After Owen phoned Tosh, he went to the Hub. Jack was sitting in his office, drinking Scotch.

"You bastard! I just left Ianto's flat!"

Jack's expression didn't change. "He disobeyed me."

"He is not your property."

Jack grinned. "That's exactly what he is."

"You pushed him in front of a bus, for Godsake! Raped him! Beat him! What kind of a man are you?"

"One who has to be obeyed, Owen."

"You piece of shit!" Owen went to leave.

"He'll bounce back. He loves me."

"Don't count on it." Owen continued on down the stairs.

"Where are you going?"

"To the hospital. Ianto need his true friends around him right now."

Jack stood up. "I'll go with you."

"I think you're the last person he'll want to see."

"I'm coming anyway." Jack followed Owen.

They went in separate cars to the hospital. Owen kept an eye on the SUV.

Tosh and Gwen were waiting outside the cubical as the doctor examined Ianto. The curtain was pulled back and the doctor came out. "His back and shoulder are badly bruised. He has 3 cracked ribs and facial bruising. He was also….raped."

"We know," said Gwen. "Can we see him?"

"I've given him a sedative, but if you don't stary too long, it shouldn't be a problem."

Gwen and Tosh went in to see Ianto, who had his eyes closed.

"Ianto? It's Tosh and Gwen."

His eyes opened slowly. Fear filled them.

Owen and Jack arrived minutes later.

"He's not gonna wanna see you, Jack."

"You already told me that, Owen. Sheesh."

As they passed the X Ray department, the door was opened and Jack looked inside. He cried out in pain, as a green vapour came from his mouth. Owen stood back in amazement and watched. The vapour went down the corridor and into the parking lot. Owen looked out of the window as it entered a dog, causing it to bark wildly and snap at passers by. Owen approached Jack, who stood motionless.

"Jack?"

"Owen? What the hell happened? We were on a Weevil hunt."

"Oh, jack," Owen ran a hand across his face.

"What?" Jack looked around. "And why are we at the hospital?"

"You don't remember?"

Jack shook his head. "No." He looked around. "The last thing I remember was Weevil hunting with Ianto. Where is he, by the way?"

"He's here."

"Why? What happened? Did the Weevil hurt him?"

"Sit down, Jack."

Owen moved Jack mover to a seating area.

"No! I wanna see Ianto."

"Jack, sit down. Please."

Owen explained about the Weevil hunt.

"You were really pissed off when you came back. Stod Ianto up that night. You were really mean to him, Jack."

"I….I don't remember." Jack looked sad.

"You pushed him into the path of a bus."

"No! No, I wouldn't do that! I would never hurt Ianto."

"You beat him," continued Owen, "and you raped him. Well, it seems it wasn't all you."

A tear fell from Jack's left eye.

"When you came passed the X Ray department, this green vapour came out of your mouth. That's what must have taken over your mind. Made you do those things."

"A Vertraxian." Jack looked at Owen. "It goes around space, using others as hosts." He looked towards Accident and Emergency. "I really did all that to Ianto?"

Owen nodded. "Sorry, Jack, but yes."

"He must hate me." He lowered his head in shame.

Gwen sat by the side of the gurney and took Ianto's hand in her own. She smiled down at him. His eyes were vacant and unseeing.

"Ianto, it's Gwen. Tosh is with me. We won't let Jack near you. I promise."

Owen entered the cubical. "It wasn't Jack. Well, it was, just his body," he told Gwen and Tosh. "He can't remember anything after the hunt. I saw this green vapour come out of his mouth and go into a dog, turning it crazy."

"A Vertraxian," said Jack, moving up behind Owen. "I….didn't do this." HIs eyes glazed over as he saw Ianto. "I would never….hurt him. I love him too much."

Ianto turned his head slightly at hearing Jack's voice. "Jack?"

Jack moved forward to stand behind Gwen. "I am so sorry, Cariad. I didn't know. I wasn't….it wasn't me." Tears fell from Jack's eyes.

"Jack," Ianto held out his other hand.

Jack rounded the gurney and took Ianto's hand in both if his, kissing it. "I love you so much."

"It….made you hurt….me. I thought you were going to….kill me."

"Never!"

"I was so frightened that I'd lost you."

Jack shook his head. "Never happen."

"Stay with me. Please."

"Always."

Ianto closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Gwen eyed Jack suspiciously, but could see it was a different Jack inside now, too. "Welcome back," she said.

Jack stayed with Ianto until he was taken to a Private Room. After they had settled him in bed, Jack stayed the rest of the night. Ianto slept straight through until morning. When he opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was Jack. He held his breath.

"Jack?"

"Yeah. It's really me, Yan. How are you feeling?"

"I remember something about green vapour."

"A Vertraxian. Just vapour. Able to take over any host." Jack swallowed. "I don't remember any of it, Cariad. I am so sorry."

Ianto half smiled. "It's not your fault, Jack. I know that now."

Jack's voice was a whisper. "I could have killed you."

Ianto reached out for Jack's hand. No. The Vertraxian did that, not you."

Tears flooded Jack's eyes. "If I ever lost you, I'd leave Earth. I could never stay here without you."

"A couple of weeks and I should be as good as new." Ianto began to cry, too.

"How can you bare to look at me, after what I did? I raped you."

"I don't want either of us to think about it ever again, Jack."

Owen entered the room. "Morning. The girls have gone straight to the Hub. I….brought something for you both." Owen opened his hand. He was holding two white tablets.

"Retcon?" asked Jack.

Owen nodded. "It's up to you, but I don't think you two will get passed this with those memories."

Jack nodded, taking one of the tablets. "Yan?" he asked.

Wiping his face, Ianto nodded. Jack put the other retcon tablet in Ianto's mouth and gave him water. Jack then took the other one.

"I'll make sure you get back to the Hub, Jack. Your last memories will be of the Weevil hunt." he told them.

Ianto sighed. "Good."

Jack kissed his Cariad.

Owen placed a wheelchair behind Jack and allowed him to sit.

"You'll be here for a few more days," he told Ianto. "I'll stay here and help plant the memory."

Ianto nodded, then his eyes closed.

"Yan?"

"He's already asleep, Jack. Mild sedative." He placed his hand on Jack's shoulder. "You, too. Give in to it, Jack. Sleep and forget."

Jack closed his eyes and sighed. "I can do that."

After taking Jack back to the Hub and placing him on the couch, Owen went back to the hospital and sat with Ianto. Talking to him. Telling him all bout the Weevil hunt. How it had gone so wrong. How he was attacked and how Jack had helped to get the Weevil off of him. How they had both needed medical attention

After 3 hours, Owen went back to the Hub and did the same to Jack. Telling him how he saved Ianto from the Weevil. How the Weevil outsmarted them both and got away.

Jack woke on the couch the next morning. He opened his eyes and looked around.

"How you feeling?" asked Owen.

"Mmm. I ache."

"Yeah, well a few days rest and you'll feel fine."

"Ianto?"

"He's okay. We left him at the hospital. Remember?"

Jack thought for a moment and nodded. "The Weevil hunt."

"He's a bit bruised, but he'll live."

"I need to see him, Owen."

Owen nodded to Gwen. "Okay, but I'll drive you. You took a beating, too."

"I'm okay. My head is a little fuzzy, that's all."

"So, you shouldn't drive."

Jack nodded, giving in to Owen. "Okay, you drive."

Grabbing the keys to the SUV, Owen followed Jack. He waved to Gwen and Tosh as he left.

They drove in relative silence. Jack looked out of the window most of the time.

When they got inside the hospital, Owen lead the way to Ianto's room. He was sat up in bed, drinking orange juice, through a straw.

Jack was visibly shocked. "Yan!"

"I'm fine. It looks worse than it is. It's just a few bruises, Cariad."

"A few?"

Ianto smiled "And how are you?"

Jack sat on the edge of the bed. "No wonder the Weevil got away. It beat the crap out of us," he smiled.

"We'll catch it," Ianto returned the smile, then winced. "Oh! When can I get out of here?"

"Let me have a word with the doctor and I'll see if I can't spring you into my care today."

"Thanks."

Owen left Jack and Ianto alone. As he was leaving the room, Jack took Ianto into his arms.

"I love you, Yan."

They kissed.

"I love you, my Cariad. My hero."

When Owen got back to the room, Jack was lying full length on the bed with Ianto asleep in his arms. They exchanged smiles.

"The doctor said we can check out of his hotel when you're ready."

Jack nodded, kissing Ianto on the top of the head. "Hey, Yan. Wanna go home?"

"Mmm?"

"We're going back to the Hub."

Owen held out a suit carry case. "Suit, shirt, tie, shoes, socks and underwear"

Jack took it. "Thanks. I'll help him get dressed."

Owen nodded. "I'll be in the car. Take your time." Jack nodded, then turned his attention to Ianto. "Let's get you dressed and outta here."

Owen smiled.

Life would go on.

Bad memories erased.


End file.
